


Final Fantasy

by Oracle (JoJo_Append)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, minor blood
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo_Append/pseuds/Oracle
Summary: It started off as an illusion.A "maybe," a "could have been," and at last, a "pretend not to be."
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 13





	Final Fantasy

1.  
刘基贤认识蔡亨源，是在一年前的平安夜。他在附近一家酒吧旁边的便利店上夜班，大过节的生意很冷清。李玟赫发信息说下班带他去一个朋友的店里去玩，他站在收银台里百无聊赖地听广播音乐打发时间。

有人进来买烟，刘基贤查身份证时多看了两眼。他和店里的小姑娘都见过这个客人，人家走后她兴奋了一个晚上，喋喋不休地念叨这人长得有多帅。刘基贤叹了口气。他宁可把她推出去，也不想主动过去搭话。

但是今晚小姑娘不当班。于是刘基贤推门出去，对着努力点打火机的背影说，“抱歉，门口禁烟。”

那个客人回过头，惊讶地打量他一眼。

“我在等人，”他说，“提神。”

刘基贤不为所动，“我们卖咖啡。”

“今天已经喝了五杯冰美式。”

“有糖，薄荷的。”

来客眨眨眼，老老实实将烟收回去。刘基贤目送他绕着几排货架走了一圈，抽了一个花花绿绿的小盒子丢到自己面前。

他扫条形码的手有点僵。那是一盒安全套。

“需要塑料袋吗？”他镇定地问。

“不用，”对方隐约笑笑，将盒子推过来，“买给你的。”

刘基贤确信自己耳朵红了。

这时候救世主李玟赫进来，看见蔡亨源也在那里有点意外，问，“怎么，你们已经认识了？”

蔡亨源抢先一步回答了这个问题。

“我在给他派圣诞礼物。”他回过头，放在收银台上的手不动声色地按住刘基贤手背，顺便使了个眼色。

那天晚上他们去了蔡亨源兼职打碟的店里，刘基贤没怎么喝，心里惦记着几天以后截稿的作品。他盯着李玟赫在不远处跳舞时蔡亨源无声无息地坐到旁边，问玩得开不开心。

刘基贤茫然点点头。

蔡亨源追着他的视线去找舞池里的李玟赫，忽然拽了拽他的手臂，“过来，带你看个好东西。”

刘基贤不明所以地放下杯子跟他走，穿过应急通道打开后门，差点被寒冷的夜风吹了个跟头。蔡亨源示意他抬头。

漆黑的夜色中看不真切，路灯照亮的小范围中才能勉强辨认出零星几个白色光点在飞舞。刘基贤仰头时感到额头一凉，他伸手，掌心朝上。

下雪了。

蔡亨源关上背后的门，完全阻断震耳欲聋的电子音乐。

“圣诞快乐。”他静静地说。

刘基贤总觉得李玟赫和蔡亨源之间不止普通朋友这么简单，但具体又讲不出个所以然。硬要形容的话，每次两个人发生肢体接触，李玟赫的表情都有点微妙。刘基贤生日那天在家下厨，吃完饭李玟赫负责洗碗，手一沾到水就大呼小叫让人帮他卷高袖子。蔡亨源离他比较近，帮忙折叠袖口时刘基贤正好回头，李玟赫正垂下眼睛望着自己被蔡亨源捏在手里的手腕。片刻后蔡亨源抬头，动作莫名其妙停顿了一下才松开。

他企图和蔡亨源讨论这个问题，对方挥挥手，“你看错了。”

刘基贤不相信。他在大学毕业那年认识了李玟赫，两个人一拍即合成为室友。因为都是艺术工作者有不少共同话题，李玟赫除了打扫卫生没他勤快以外也没什么不良嗜好，一直相处得平安无事。

直到他撞见玟赫和当时的男朋友在客厅接吻。刘基贤倒没觉得意外，就是被吓得不轻。因为这事他监督李玟赫打扫了一个月的浴室，并约法三章：带人回家要提前通知（最好干脆别带进门），不能挪用安全用品，最重要的一条，吵架別来找他调剂。

但最后一条不久以后就被刘基贤自己推翻了。情人节当天他有拍摄工作，半夜回去发现李玟赫罕见地在家，窝在沙发上看电影，看上去心情不太好。

刘基贤默默过去，刚坐下李玟赫的头就靠在了他并不宽阔的肩上。基贤犹豫片刻，伸手摸了摸他的头发。

“他，”正当刘基贤以为他们要保持这个姿势到电影结束时，李玟赫忽然开口，“还是喜欢女的。”

“你怎么知道？”

李玟赫沉默片刻，回答，“看到了呗。一开门就在眼皮底下，抱着啃。”

基贤的手倏然停住。

“他怎么说？”

“还能怎么解释，”李玟赫没好气地说，“喝多了，一时糊涂。还不如直接承认自己喜欢女的。”

刘基贤不擅长帮人解决感情问题，帮腔说了几句。后来李玟赫真的靠在他身上睡着了，还睡得很沉。刘基贤把电影调成静音，坐在原地继续看了一会儿。

两点左右他的手机振了一下，是女朋友短信过来问他到家没有。他肩上的李玟赫因为他拿东西的动作轻微动了动身体，手落在刘基贤的腿上。

刘基贤迅速地打出一条回复，丢开手机捏住玟赫的手指。

2.  
蔡亨源第四次见到刘基贤，还是在自己工作的酒吧门口。那时是傍晚，刚开始营业，人还不多。他在调试设备，有人说外面有人找。

刘基贤背着书包坐在长凳上左右张望，像个想放飞自我但搞不清门路的大学新生。蔡亨源过去问有何贵干。

刘基贤展开手心，上面躺着他的打火机。他想起来圣诞那天营业结束给工作人员庆祝生日，后厨找不到点火的东西就借了他的。蛋糕是刘基贤端过去的，放下时手指沾到奶油，他伸舌头舔了舔，意识到蔡亨源在看他，不好意思地笑笑。

“圣诞礼物倒是收得挺好？”蔡亨源从他手里接过打火机。

刘基贤耳朵又红了。

“改天拿给你。”他跺跺脚。

蔡亨源大笑起来，“我开玩笑的。”

刘基贤皱眉。“不好笑。”他的手抓紧包带。

蔡亨源收敛表情转移话题，“你总是那么一本正经吗？”

“啊？”

“我看你跟玟赫在一块儿，”他虚戳了一下刘基贤的眉心，“挺开朗的啊。”

刘基贤没说话，但也站在原地没动。

“你在上班吗？”

“还没，”蔡亨源拿出手机看了眼时间，“还有一个钟头。”

“去吃饭吧。”他说。

“我不饿。”蔡亨源愕然。

“那算了。”刘基贤转身。

蔡亨源叹了口气。“吃什么？还有，”他指指地面，“你鞋带散了。”

那天是工作日，节日刚过，生意很淡。蔡亨源当值的时间很快过去，他找到刘基贤坐的角落时对方正跟酒保说笑，似乎喝得不少。蔡亨源倒了杯水坐到旁边放空。不知怎的他今晚一直很渴。

“想什么呢。”愣了几秒他才反应过来刘基贤在跟他说话。 

“没，”他笑笑，“有什么新闻吗。”

“没，”刘基贤学他的语气说话，“全球变暖越来越严重了。”

“可是前段时间首尔下雪了。”

刘基贤正要回答，有人挤到吧台前，他侧身避让，手撑到蔡亨源的椅子。蔡亨源扶了他一把，被反握住手腕。刘基贤凑上来时他发觉对方真的不太清醒，难以对焦的眼神失控地在自己脸上乱晃。

蔡亨源腾出没被抓住的另一只手，替他理了理头发。

“你喝醉了。”

刘基贤没理这句话。他费了点劲才成功和蔡亨源对视，好像第一天认识似的很新鲜地盯着看了一会儿。

“有没有人跟你说过，你长得有点像玟赫？”他吃吃地笑，胳膊架到蔡亨源肩上。

蔡亨源也跟着笑。“还真有。”他低下头，刘基贤眯着眼，伸手摸了摸他的耳朵。

那只手顺着他侧脸爬到下巴，在接近嘴唇的位置停下。有一瞬刘基贤的眼神显得很清明，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角。

蔡亨源向前倾，缓慢而准确地吻了上去。

李玟赫的初吻是高中毕业那年，被蔡亨源弄没的。

蔡亨源的父母和他的是世交，他在首尔念高中时一直住李玟赫家。高考结束蔡亨源不打算继续升学，李玟赫带他参加了几个朋友组织的庆功宴，顺便送行。

他们一进去就有好几个女生围上来——当然找的是蔡亨源。有成年人带了酒过来，李玟赫不太能喝，最后负责送喝高的人上计程车。蔡亨源好像酒量不错，散场时还能站稳。李玟赫叫他时他回过头，笑着在身边一个女生的额头上啄了一口。

李玟赫没等他，自己走回家，一头栽进床里。他不知道自己躺了多久，有只脚伸过来推推他的小腿示意让个位。

李玟赫不动弹，脸朝下瓮声瓮气嘀咕有本事自己想办法。事实证明他小看了蔡亨源——那个纸片人力气大得惊人，一把将他挤到另一侧。李玟赫抬起埋在被子中的脸，幽暗的光线中看见有个毛茸茸的白色脑袋跳到他们中间。他想抱丹菲，摸了几下，抓到一只人手。

蔡亨源一瞬间也僵住了，但没抽开，平静地说，“傻吧，错了。”

李玟赫扑哧一笑掩饰自己的紧张，故意一个一个指甲细细抚摸过去。捏到小指时蔡亨源忽然问，“你刚是不是不高兴？”

“没有。”

“那为什么不等我一起走？”

李玟赫甩开他的手，“你又不是不识路的老大爷。”

蔡亨源也笑了，有些意味深长。他凑过来。

“你知道我不会喜欢她们的。”

李玟赫不想继续这个话题，准备从床上爬起来时被拽了回去。他的头撞到蔡亨源的肩线，有点痛。

“干嘛？”他真的有点不爽。

“听人把话说完。”

“好好好，”李玟赫推着他的肩拉开距离，“你继续。”

蔡亨源反而闭了嘴，甚至还闭上了眼睛。

“喂，要睡先…”

下一秒他就意识到上当了，因为后半截话被堵回了嘴里。对方大概感觉到他在下意识退缩，伸手按住他的后颈。

李玟赫虽然因为慌乱睁开了眼睛，但在黑暗中什么都看不清。他像个即将溺死的人，摸索着抓紧了蔡亨源放在他肩上的手。

3.  
刘基贤第三次在蔡亨源房间里醒来时，忽然产生了自己这是在干嘛的疑问。他听到浴室那里传来淋浴的动静，按着太阳穴坐起身。

这不是他第一次跟来路不明的人上床，况且蔡亨源也不算太来路不明——他知道这个人的学校年龄家庭住址一部分交友关系（仅限于玟赫和几个工作上的朋友），还见过很多次他放在钱包里的驾驶证。证件照上的蔡亨源一脸稚气，局促不安地盯着镜头。

他承认第一次是因为发展顺理成章才大着胆子乱来，但他还没欲求不满到随便找一个朋友的朋友解决问题。更可怕的是每次临走前蔡亨源的房间都会变得异常整洁——刘基贤低下头望着自己不知道什么时候拎在手里的一件衬衣，感到不知所措。

“你在干吗？”

刘基贤回头。蔡亨源靠在门框上擦头发，挑着眉毛看他。

“帮你整房间？”

他用了个疑问句。

蔡亨源笑笑，走到床边坐下，拍拍身旁的空位要他过去。刘基贤手中继续系衬衣的扣子，全部扣紧以后蔡亨源忽然说，“这件我等下要穿的。”

刘基贤翻了个白眼，听话地一个一个解开。快开到最后一颗时蔡亨源攥过他的手腕，将那只手手背朝下扣在了床上。

刘基贤不明所以地抬头，被一个吻堵住了话眼。

“你真可爱。”蔡亨源将这句褒奖衔在舌尖上渡到他嘴里。

“恶心，”刘基贤毫不留情，“别把我当成女大学生。”

“男的不可以被叫可爱吗？”

“可以，”刘基贤摸摸胳膊上不存在的鸡皮疙瘩，“但是你说就感觉怪怪的。”

蔡亨源愣了片刻开始放声大笑，笑得倒在床上翻滚。刘基贤有点无语，勾了勾嘴角，接着有手臂伸过来，揽住他的腰。他失去平衡栽到蔡亨源身上，牙齿磕到亨源的脖子。

“在一起试试？”

刘基贤一开始以为自己听错了，或者他希望是听错了。眼睛因为距离太近什么都无法对焦，只能感觉到脉搏平稳地撞击嘴唇。

他知道自己无法拒绝蔡亨源，并且日后一定会为此时做的决定而后悔。

于是刘基贤爬起身，去吻了吻蔡亨源的眉毛。

“好啊。”

他是无神论者，但上帝作证。

迈入二十三岁那年，刘基贤拥有了一个秘密。他觉得自己好像有点喜欢李玟赫，他的室友。

为了证明这种想法是空穴来风，他找了个女朋友。年轻，漂亮，文艺青年。

但进行得完全不顺利，对方很多想法他不乐意配合。比如主动亲吻她，记得琐碎的大小纪念日，再比如更深层次的身体交流。

刘基贤起初把这些归结为精神洁癖，认为一切需要循序渐进，不能操之过急。几个月后这条理论实在站不住脚，女孩果断提了分手。

他是艺术生，是感性动物，但不擅长亲密问题。他和李玟赫讨论这个话题，对方很犀利，“你心里惦记别的人吧。”

一语中的。

李玟赫对于能帮到朋友心满意足，对刘基贤的心思浑然不知。两个人的关系因此没有变质，照旧吃喝玩乐插科打诨，一起打游戏泡咖啡馆，直到有一天李玟赫忽然宣布自己有了男朋友。

刘基贤跟他的约法三章李玟赫一条都没做到，或者压根就没想过要去遵守，弄得刘基贤几次质疑自己的眼光。他这种柜子里的袜子按颜色材质分类摆放的人，没理由喜欢上差点喝掉冰箱里过期酸奶的人。

还是个男的。

重点就在于此。

刚认识李玟赫时拖着他和几个大学的前辈去游泳，回来以后对着其中一位健身爱好者的身材喋喋不休了三天，说文艺复兴时期的大理石雕塑给他带来的震撼也不过如此。刘基贤觉得这个想法很变态，也很危险，他试探性地问，“你是不是对他有非分之想？”

李玟赫毫不犹豫地点点头。刘基贤露出心知肚明的笑，被勒令这场YY必须保密。

第一次见到蔡亨源那天他已经上了六个钟头的班，脑子混沌得像大爆炸发生前的宇宙。

所以当蔡亨源背对他站在杂志架前，刘基贤莫名其妙地对一个陌生人喊了一声“玟赫”。两个人都瘦瘦高高，身形很相似，蔡亨源稍微弯点腰，背影完全能以假乱真。

因为被叫到的不是自己的名字，蔡亨源没有抬头。但刘基贤隐约看到他对两个音节起了反应，稍微偏了偏耳朵。

刘基贤没问过他是什么时候记住自己的。平安夜那天被互相介绍给对方之前，蔡亨源不知是感觉他过节还在上班凄凄惨惨还是单纯想回敬，客气地买了他暂时用不上的成人用品。

晚上回家看见包里那个轻飘飘的盒子时刘基贤有了一个突兀的想法：他想知道蔡亨源是不是单身。

再见到他并不难，谁都知道他在一个红绿灯外那家吵得要命的店里兼职。对于刘基贤来说，最难的是如何确定蔡亨源是一个合适人选。他需要的那个能够满足他幻想，验证他猜测的人选。

站在门口时刘基贤觉得头疼，心里不停打退堂鼓。其实不用采取这种山路十八弯的方式，但现在他并没有自己捅破窗户纸的勇气。胡思乱想的时候肩膀被人敲了一下，他一回头，蔡亨源站在那里，疑惑但亲切地问，“找我？”

刘基贤觉得嗓子眼发干，艰难地咽了口唾沫。

现在走还来得及，他想。

接着他对蔡亨源露出此时能做到的最完美的微笑，说，“对。”

假如他的秘密是一只待孵化的雏鸟，蔡亨源抓住他的手时，刘基贤确信自己听到了壳层破裂发出的一声脆响。

蔡亨源很会引导人，也似乎对他很中意。但脊背被塑料隔板硌得生疼时他还是没忍住一口冷气。蔡亨源对这些惊人的熟门熟路，他大概感觉到刘基贤有点瑟缩，问要不要下次。

刘基贤本能地想逃。刚摄入的酒精在他体内跳舞，让他没法正常思考。面对选择他通常是保守派，何况周围的环境太陌生了，从蔡亨源的手指的触感到雾蒙蒙的镜子上自己的倒影，像场无序而华丽的梦。

他借助最后残留的一点理智，对蔡亨源摇了摇头。

那只雏鸟已经长到羽翼丰满，但仍无力敲破外层的禁锢。刘基贤迫切需要将它放生。

4.  
蔡亨源高中时脑子里一直有个伪命题。李玟赫是女孩就好了。

他第一次见到李玟赫时对方正在逗他们家的狗，撅着嘴甜甜地对那只小毛球笑。接着他扭过头看见蔡亨源这个陌生人，犹豫片刻也怯生生地对他笑了笑。

在新学校交到朋友以后他白天很快忘记了这码事，但夜晚一回去，即使没有交流，李玟赫的存在也是房间里的一头大象。

父母打电话过来问他是否一切都好，蔡亨源说想搬出去一个人住。他是真的无法忍受李玟赫穿着短袖短裤甚至裸着在自己面前走来走去。

“又跟玟赫闹别扭呢？”他父亲深谙普通青春期少年的心理。

他想，不是，是跟我自己。

最糟糕的是他一个人坐在网吧里查为什么会希望一个男孩是女的，有人伸手把他扣在头上的耳机摘了下来。蔡亨源吓得差点跳起来，一回头，李玟赫叼着泡面叉子拎着一瓶可乐，疑惑地问他这么专注在看什么。

他和人生第一个女朋友分手那天在地铁上睡过了头，坐到城市另一头的终点站。雪上加霜的是那天没带钱包，连回程的钱都没有。

蔡亨源坐在塑料长椅上思考片刻，拨了李玟赫的电话。

玟赫老大不乐意地接了，说自己在打工。蔡亨源无所谓地说那算了。刚从地铁站出来还没走到红绿灯，电话重新过来。

“你在哪里，”李玟赫那头风声很重，不知在跑还是真的风吹得特别猛，“站着别动。”

蔡亨源着了魔一样真的在原地停下脚步，被周围行人瞪了几眼。

他的前女友也是一个喜怒哀乐分明性格直率的犬系女孩，但不会在写数学题时咬笔杆，不会对他大呼小叫，更不会抢他的东西吃。温柔，甜美，忠心耿耿。隔天他看到李玟赫伸出不安分的舌头舔刚捏过薯条的手指，仿佛被一棍子敲中脑门打回了现实。

那天可能下了点雨，李玟赫过来时头发是湿的，几根粘在了额头上。蔡亨源看得发痒，伸手帮他捋开了。

“你演偶像剧呢？”他气还没喘匀，叉着腰说话，“分个手弄这么倒霉。”

蔡亨源没搭腔，盯着那双有几处皲裂的嘴唇。我可能确实疯了，他想。

李玟赫好像很羡慕他不停地换女朋友，说想取经。蔡亨源说了些有的没的，他没什么花招，也不愿意努力经营。那些女孩的特征是李玟赫的碎片，爱笑，嚣张，鬼点子一大把。其中一个比较聪明，抵住校草这个名号的诱惑主动踹了蔡亨源。

“你的眼神，”她伸出两个指头对准蔡亨源的眼睛，“没有在看我。在看别人。”

蔡亨源哑然失笑。

“为什么不跟那个人在一起？”她好奇地问。

蔡亨源想说他也想知道。

高中毕业聚会前一天他刚跟当时的女朋友分手，在车站临别时女孩忽然问：“有机会见面，不会装不认识吧？”

他笑笑说不会。她拉住他的手，踮脚吻了一下他的唇角。

“好好跟我道别。”她见蔡亨源没什么反应。

蔡亨源哭笑不得，吻了一下她的脸颊，“再见。”

第二天的聚会上他喝了不少，但还没醉到走不了直线的程度。李玟赫没怎么和他说话，站在远处望着那群女生和他互动。

蔡亨源出来时李玟赫已经自顾自走了，他被外面的冷风一吹清醒许多，顺道在酒精的作用下暂时抛下了一些顾虑。

只有一次机会。拿钥匙开门前，脑海里有个声音这样在说。

房子里很安静，其他人好像都还没回来。李玟赫在他们共用的房间里，脸朝下躺着。

要不是蔡亨源有心思，他觉得对方这种生闷气的状态也挺好玩。窗帘开了一半，外面的灯光流进来，照亮李玟赫半张的嘴唇。

快失控之前蔡亨源慢慢松开他，手垂在他脖子上，眼睛死死盯着窗外的月亮。他感觉自己刚刚离开地球，现在像一颗在宇宙里飘流的微尘。

随后李玟赫温热的气息贴上来，夜风般拂过他的耳朵。

“你现在，想法纯洁吗。”他一字一句问。

蔡亨源发觉自己等待这一刻已经太久了。他以为自己烟消云散的期望和欲望从余烬中死灰复燃，吞噬所有犹豫不决。

他只有一个想法。他想要拥有。

“你傻吧，他和我们不一样。”

这是李玟赫从蔡亨源口中听到他和刘基贤的事的第一反应。

蔡亨源笑笑，继续低头看手机。

“如果你对他胡来，当心我宰了你。”李玟赫虚张声势。

“你还信不过我。”蔡亨源漫不经心地应。

这次李玟赫冷笑了一声。“我当然信不过你。”

蔡亨源放下手机，双手交叠摆到桌面上。

“我们今天出来，是为了谈刘基贤，还是为了谈我和你？”

李玟赫有点烦躁，“基贤什么都不知道。”

蔡亨源这次大笑起来。

“你一点都不了解你的朋友，”他气定神闲地喝了一口他的冰美式，“他可没你想象的那么纯。”

刘基贤生日那天晚上，客人都走了以后他忽然问蔡亨源，“你跟玟赫，”他斟酌着措词，“以前发生过什么？”

“那是我和玟赫之间的事。跟你没关系，”他歪着头打量刘基贤。

刘基贤深深吸了口气。

“就一个问题，”他说，“你们在一起过吗。”

“没有。”

“你们睡过吗。”

“你说只有一个问题。”

“蔡亨源。”刘基贤不自觉地提高嗓门。对面叹了口气。

“有，”他撇了撇嘴角，“你是来给他讨公道的吗。”

“多久以前的事情？”

蔡亨源不耐烦地捋了把头发，接着好像想到什么滑稽的事微笑起来。

“你这么在乎玟赫，为什么不和他在一起？”

他望着刘基贤突然石化的表情，抬手捂住自己的脸。

5.  
感情是样微妙的东西，靠思考是想不明白的。

李玟赫第一次切身体会到这一点，是大学第一学期末蔡亨源给他打电话的时候。

“我们结束吧。”对方语气很平，像个答录机。

“也没开始过。”李玟赫嘴犟，手指已经握成了拳头。

蔡亨源好像笑了一声，“睡了那么多次，也算给个交代。”

这次李玟赫忍不了了。“你去死吧，”他平静地扔下这句话，平静地挂了电话。

接着他就和蔡亨源断了联系，在学校里结识了一帮新人。毕业后找了份设计的工作，混得还算舒心。

那一年接近年底，有一天晚饭桌上父母忽然告诉他亨源最近也来首尔工作了，有没有联系你。李玟赫差点一口汤吐出来，笑着说没有没有。

他想他和蔡亨源那段没头没尾的故事最成功的地方就在于瞒过了屋檐底下所有眼睛，不然很难想象会如何收场。

圣诞节过去的第二天，蔡亨源和他吃饭的时候突然说，“你那个室友蛮可爱的咧。”

李玟赫回忆了一下那天晚上他们俩少得可怜的互动，在桌子底下踢了他一脚。“阴阳怪气。”

蔡亨源正色，“我是认真的。”

“得了吧，”李玟赫不为所动，“他是直的。”

蔡亨源意味深长地含住勺子。

“你一点都没变。”他说。

那天李玟赫回家发现刘基贤在做饭，整个屋子都是食物的香气。刘基贤问要不要一起吃。刚开始合租的时候他就说自己有这个习惯，做菜总是做好几个人的分量。

李玟赫当然不饿，但含糊地说要，被赶去洗手。收拾完餐桌他们联机打了会儿游戏，李玟赫连续输了两盘。刘基贤觉察到他情绪不对，问怎么了。

李玟赫推说累了，站起身时被拉住袖子。

“累了要说，好吗。”刘基贤拉着他的衣服左右晃了晃。

李玟赫笑笑。

再后来蔡亨源真的跟刘基贤处到一块儿去了，李玟赫在家见到他的机会骤然减少。他想问蔡亨源对你好不好，然后告诉他你男朋友是个混蛋。但首先李玟赫自己就不相信刘基贤喜欢男人，假如这是真的，自己怎么没近水楼台先得月？刘基贤上得厅堂下得厨房，出门还能担当专业摄影师，简直是完美情人。

刘基贤待他不薄，李玟赫除了祝他幸福以外别无选择。但十一月底的某一天，刘基贤忽然把搬走的生活用品原封不动搬了回来。

“吵架啦？”李玟赫从手机上抬起头。

刘基贤没说话，只是深深地盯着他看了一眼。

李玟赫发消息给蔡亨源，“我之前跟你叮嘱什么来着。”

蔡亨源过大半个小时回，“蓝颜祸水。”

李玟赫感到莫名其妙，约他出去。蔡亨源赴约的时候看起来刚睡醒，神色憔悴。李玟赫心软了一点。

“早啊。”他说。

蔡亨源有气无力地抬头扫了一眼窗外的黄昏，“早。”

“今年圣诞好像也会下雪。”

蔡亨源笑了，“特地叫我出来就为了聊这个？”

“去年平安夜那天晚上我看到你把基贤带去外面，”李玟赫忽然说，“那个时候你就盯上他了吗。”

蔡亨源眨着眼，然后缓慢地点点头。

“我早就说了，你那个室友很可爱，”他低下头，“和你以前一模一样。”

李玟赫一副见鬼的表情。蔡亨源没抬头，继续回味，“其实什么都不懂，却不喜欢露怯。”

“恶心。”李玟赫皱眉。

“想听点更劲爆的吗，”蔡亨源微微探身压低嗓门，“他喜欢的是你。”

他看着李玟赫一脸踩到死昆虫的表情，满足地坐了回去。

刘基贤第一次想到要和蔡亨源分手，是夏天刚开始的时候。他坐在电脑面前整理近期的照片，收到了作品集被打回的联络。

与此同时蔡亨源的信息过来，问下班要不要见面。刘基贤回了句，好。

再坐在同一个吧台前，他的感觉和几个月前已经大不相同。蔡亨源搂着他的肩膀，说一会儿跟我回家吧。

那时候刘基贤产生了一个想法，分手。

那个想法其实从最初起就一直挂在那里，现在他实在无法再继续骗自己了。抬头看见蔡亨源黑漆漆的眼睛，刘基贤忽然觉得嗓子很干。

“你要不要给我当模特？”他问，“玟赫说其他都可以，裸照不行。”

蔡亨源答应了，结果当然没有拍成。完事后他躺在布景中央熟睡过去，刘基贤拿了件外衣帮他盖上，坐到地板上慢慢把头埋进臂弯中。

下次。他想，就在他醒来以后。

刘基贤有时觉得蔡亨源跟李玟赫根本一点都没有相似之处。何况他们互相之间应该只把对方当成消遣，不能上升到任何严肃关系。

然而蔡亨源始终没有醒来的意思，刘基贤注视着他，逐渐也感觉到浸入四肢百骸的困倦。那种软绵绵的氛围缠住他的手足，牢牢将他锁在虚幻的现状当中。

他甚至短暂地做了个梦。梦里他从背后被一条黑色布带蒙住眼睛，从公寓窗口纵身跃下。惊醒时一身冷汗，蔡亨源已经穿上衣服，刘基贤的头枕在他腿上，他的手指一下一下梳着自己的头发。

又来了。他绝望地想。这种体贴而温柔的陷阱，再一次轻而易举地让他缴械投降。平心而论，蔡亨源在这段交往中没有任何做得不好的地方。正是这种无可挑剔，让他觉得自己插翅难逃。

“还拍吗。”蔡亨源见他醒来，“衣服可能有点弄脏了。”

刘基贤摆摆手。“不了。”

这可能是他第一次成功拒绝蔡亨源。

圣诞前夕，李玟赫家里长辈生日请人过去吃饭。蔡亨源迟到了，溜进厨房时发现李玟赫在那里当苦力，手里拎着一把菜刀。

由于上一回见面不欢而散加上对方拿着凶器，蔡亨源下意识地和他保持了点距离。李玟赫察觉背后有人，但没回头。

“进来干嘛，”他说，“怪腥气的。”

蔡亨源想了半天也确实没想到什么像样的借口。从前在一起好像总有聊不完的琐事，现在很难想起什么跟刘基贤无关的话题。

“你妈妈那时候好像以为你和某个女孩子在交往，”他忽然说，“让我劝你别太心急。”

李玟赫惊讶地回头，“什么时候的事？”

蔡亨源顿了顿，有点难以启齿，“毕业聚会之后。”

“所以她捡到了那个，”李玟赫露出被踩到尾巴的神情，“你说了什么？”

“我说跟你交往的是我。”

李玟赫差点把刀砸到自己脚上。

蔡亨源扑哧一笑，“骗你的。”

幸好李玟赫的母亲在儿子房间里捡到的失物不是已经用过的，不然跳进汉江都洗不清。蔡亨源望着对方仿佛要吃人的眼神，边擦笑出来的眼泪边提醒他把炉子上的火关小些。

然而李玟赫的表情没有变化，眼睛里一丝笑意都找不到。“好笑吗。”他口气很冷。

蔡亨源耸耸肩。李玟赫的肩垮下去，忽然一副快哭出来的模样。

“好笑吗。”他又重复了一遍，扭头伸手去碗柜里拿一个汤勺。蔡亨源反应过来前他像被烫到一样跳起来，手心里流下的血染红了灰色的毛衣。

蔡亨源吓了一跳，上前发现是玻璃隔板裂了个口。长辈拿了毛巾过来止血，托他送李玟赫去医院。夜间急诊来来往往的都是伤势更严重的人，李玟赫一言不发地被他半推半抱向前走，溢出的血掉在白色地面上，人群也让路，可能以为是小青年打架受的伤。医生倒是无动于衷，有条不紊地止血消毒缝合。蔡亨源交钱回来看见李玟赫垂着脑袋坐在那里，走过去默默把他揽到自己肩上。

“痛吗。”他问，接着感觉到肩膀上的脑袋左右摇了摇。他的手指向旁边爬，抓到了李玟赫的另一只手。

然后缝针时也只是咬紧牙关的李玟赫毫无征兆地伏在他身上无声地哭了出来，哭得浑身都在颤。蔡亨源没说什么，也没拿纸，只是侧过身将他紧紧抱住。十分钟后他安静下来，擦干净面孔对蔡亨源说，“没事了，你可以走了。”

蔡亨源不能走，他要负责把伤员送回家。李玟赫睁着还带点水汽的眼睛瞪他，蔡亨源无奈地摸摸他的头。“别逞强了，好吗。”

李玟赫低头扫了一眼被纱布裹住的手心，说，“基贤是个好孩子。”

“我知道。”

“你，”他从蔡亨源的手里挣脱，手指差点戳到对方的鼻尖，“不要再把这段关系处理得像当初我和你一样了。”说到最后他的声音已经轻得消失在背景的嘈杂声中，几乎像在央求。

“我知道，但是，”蔡亨源握住他的手指，慢慢向下移，“我和他应该也快要结束了。”

6.  
跨年活动当天天气晴朗。

刘基贤从早上起来那一刻开始就只剩了一个想法。过去的一周他都没和蔡亨源说过话，李玟赫那天凌晨回来手带了包扎，吓得他差点以为那两个人在外面斗殴。

他知道玟赫受伤完全和亨源无关，但李玟赫受委屈，他总是不由自主地要归咎到自己或者蔡亨源头上。幻想被满足之后也必须要面对现实，而现实总是更惨烈。

傍晚他走进酒吧，蔡亨源坐在高脚凳上，李玟赫在他旁边，挥手招呼他过去。刘基贤有点恍惚，如果他们三个人没这几层关系，或许能成为很好的朋友。

“今天会下雪吗。”刘基贤率先开口。

“会吧。”另外两个人异口同声。

夜晚活动还没开始，四周流淌着轻柔的音乐，李玟赫唱歌般说道，“今天喝醉再回去吧。”

“你又不会喝。”蔡亨源搭腔。

十几分钟后蔡亨源准备上台调试设备，刘基贤叫住他。

“不能等等再说吗？”他无辜地眨眼。

刘基贤深呼吸一口气。“不能。”

蔡亨源笑了，“如果是分手的话，那就等会儿再说吧。”

刘基贤用了五秒消化这句话，没再多说什么。接下来为了等待午夜，是更多的酒精，音乐，舞动。刘基贤喝得不少，却始终保持清醒。他在洗手间用凉水冲手指，用力把指尖搓成粉色。后面两个人跌跌撞撞顶开门冲进来，推搡着走向第一个隔间，他本来无意偷窥，余光扫到镜子，倒抽一口冷气。

被按住肩膀的人长着一张与他一模一样的脸，另一人背对他，身材略高，清瘦清瘦的，像棵生命力顽强的杨柳。看见四只手像几头困兽到处乱爬，刘基贤忽然觉得头晕眼花。他听见一声呜咽从其中一张口中逸出，胸口有什么东西不断上涌。他俯下身，却什么都没有吐出来。再抬起头擦冷汗时后头已经没有动静，也没有人的踪迹，只有门背后隐约传来的吵闹背景音乐。刘基贤逃也似的推门冲出去，人群正好开始十秒倒计时。四，三，二，一，零。一阵欢呼。李玟赫笑着在蔡亨源嘴唇上点了一下，回过头看到他，也在他唇上响亮地亲吻了一下。

刘基贤抬头望向蔡亨源时发现对方也正低头看着他。迟疑片刻后蔡亨源张开双臂，轻轻拥抱了他一下。

“我们以后也别做朋友了吧。”蔡亨源在他耳边低语。

“求之不得。”刘基贤笑着向他耳朵吹了口气。

他可以欺骗自己把蔡亨源当成李玟赫的替身，却无法否认幻想最终也不能变成现实。这一点上他无疑是记恨蔡亨源的——对方教会他怎么爱自己，但没教他怎样拿同样的路数去爱别人。或许是因为蔡亨源自己也不懂怎样爱人。他曾经非常喜欢李玟赫，可能也一度喜欢上刘基贤，但无论对谁都能轻易放手。

那天没有下雪。刘基贤隔着窗观察漫天飞舞的雨滴沾到玻璃下滑，如同和过去一年告别时流下的眼泪。

新年伊始，蔡亨源辞掉了酒吧的工作，忽然销声匿迹。另两个人默契地不再提起，但有一天他们坐在沙发上观看一部无聊的爱情喜剧，李玟赫问，之后有没有再见过蔡亨源。

刘基贤摇摇头。

他撒了谎。上一周因为工作原因他去机场接人，远远地在密集人流中看到了蔡亨源。他的头发长了，凌乱地垂在脑后，手里拖着一个很大的箱子，像是准备去什么很远的地方。

接着他回头，也看到了站在那里的刘基贤。刘基贤手插口袋站在原地，没后退，也没上前。

蔡亨源隐约笑了，转身离开前向他挥挥手，下一秒就消失在人群中，干净得像从未出现过。

**Author's Note:**

> 写得最不满意的MX文没有之一= =


End file.
